Helen Brighten
Helen Brighten (hɛlɛn braitɛn) is Lyni's roommate and a chronicler from their world. Appearance Rather tall for her age, Helen has a rather unremarkable body save for her light pink hair, which is naturally straight but became slightly wavy due to being constantly put in a ponytail, which drapes over her right shoulder and goes a little below her collarbone. She also has bangs that she keeps out of her bright blue eyes with a pair of gold-colored clips. Because she enjoys making her own clothes, Helen's outfit changes constantly, though she has a habit of making cute school uniforms. She actively avoids making sailor fukus, though, so that she may appear less "weeaboo" to people. Her outfits tend to incorporate a lot of dark blues, blacks, and greys, though sometimes she does use reds, greens, and other colors. Personality At first glance, people assume that she's shy and timid, though such is not quit the case. Cynical and untrusting of most people, Helen prefers being a loner and has few friends. She thinks first before she acts, usually overthinking and sometimes even having slow reactions. She loves video games of all sorts, though she also plays board games and card games just to pass time. In the past, she was quiet due to feeling alienated from her peers thanks to her perfect memory, and oftentimes observed things from a distance. She only acted if things benefited her directly. Because of discrepencies between her body's memories and her instinctive ones, Helen is oftentimes confused and thus gets frustrated easily. This is especially true when she can't perfectly recall a past event, which makes her somewhat violent and unpredictable. She's baffled when people can't remember certain details and thus can come off as cocky. History Helen was originally a light spirit without a name who avoided contact with humans, thinking of them as unintelligent creatures. Using her powers, she would make herself invisible and hide from the humans so that they wouldn't disturb her. One day, however, a young girl noticed her hiding due to the strange way the water was being reflected in the sunlight, and tried to approach her. The two became acquaintances, though it took the spirit several years before she finally warmed up to the girl. One day, while the two were hanging out, several men appeared and abducted the girl, having heard of her perfect memory and hoping to use it for their own benefit. It took the spirit many months before she found the body of the girl in another country, having been used as a spy before being found out and killed. Desperate, the spirit tried to revive the girl with her powers, only to accidentally trap herself in the body and having her memories as a spirit effectively wiped away. However, she retains the girl's memories and takes up the girl's identity, though the personality is still her own. Powers and Abilities Perfect Memory: She has a sort of photographic memory, except she's able to recall everything she's ever seen, heard, touched, tasted, etc. perfectly. This can sometimes overwhelm her when she's trying to remember something large and significant, which requires a lot of her willpower and energy to not black out. Light Emission: Though it's weak due to her having to power a technically undead body, she's able to emit small amounts of light from her body due to being a light spirit. However, she can only do so for short amounts of time, for it tires her quickly. Enhanced Durability: When she's not trying to recall particular memories or emitting light, Helen can withstand most forms of impact directed at her and recovers stamina quickly. Equipment and Items Golden Clips: Her clips are also pens that she can use, which she uses to write in her journal to chronicle everything happening around her. Chronicling Journal: Her most prized possession, since it contains all of her chronicling. A new page is added whenever she needs one, and when the book gets too thick, the pages shrink and rearrange themselves so that she can write more. Pages can grow back to their original size when taken out of the book, though they immediately return once it leaves the reader's hand. The book is fireproof and waterproof, though it cannot withstand being physically torn apart. Category:Character Page Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:PC